FRIGID LOVE PART 1
by escapeartist88
Summary: The CSI:New York Team looks to unravel the mystery of young girl killed on the ice rink in Central Park.....However the case takes an interesting twist. First Time Fanfiction,Read,Review Comment Thank You!


**EXT. NEW YORK - DAY**

City streets, Central Park.

The Sun Shining Brightly reflecting light off the snow blanked that covered the city. People of all ages and walks of life are skating and enjoying the rare good weather in New York.

Valenties Day is a few short days away, and the city is buzzing,getting ready for the big is in the air.

February 14th is especially important to **Jenna Berwick**,as she and her boyfriend of 2 years will celebrating their anniversary. **Jenna** is an Ice Skater, she has been skating since the age of 3. But Will her passion for Ice Skating get in a way of true love???

**EXT. Central Park - Wollman Rink.  
**

A Couple in Wollman Rink is Lacing up their skates to skate on the ice. They are enjoying their time, when a man notices something on the ice far away. They Skate Up to the unknow object - Only to find a body of a young woman on ice in a blood pool.

Police Cars have surronded the area.......Police are securing the area.

**Mac** and **Stella** Arrive at the Crime Scene...They walk up to the body. Mac carefully examining the body.

**Stella:** Death by exsanguination?......Looks Like she suffered a injury on her neck...causing her to bleed

**Mac** _(looking at the victim's neck):_ Whatever penetrated her neck was small, short - but enough to cause serious damage.

_Detective Don Flack Enters the Crime Scene_

**Flack:** Our Vic is** Jenna Berwick,** 29 years old. Her body was discovered by a couple that was taking a morning skate at approximatly 9:15 a.m. Police Officers are interviewing them now.

**Mac: **Did anyone see what happened ?

**Flack:** No, The Guy that works at the rink said she came in early....She was by herself........She was the only one there.

**Stella:** Well judging by the state of her body - She wasn't.

**Mac:** Looks Like We've got ourselves a cold blooded murder........

**EXT. Central Park - Wollman Rink.**

Flack, Mac,and Stella are at the crime scene.

**Flack** : Blue Uniforms searched the Park they didn't find the murder weapon or track leading our crime scene.

**Mac:** We take the body to the for an autopsy, maybe we find more clues there.

**Stella:** What About the couple?

**Flack** : Said they saw something strange from a distance, when the got close they found our are still pretty Shook up...

**EXT. NEW YORK - DAY. Crime Lab.**

Medical Examiner **Sid Hammerback **is examining the victims body...

Observing for any evidence...

**EXT. NEW YORK - DAY. Crime Lab. Mac's Office.**

Mac sitting in his chair looking through files and old criminal cases.

**Bonasera** walks in ......

**Stella: **Hey Mac! Did some digging on our vic, **Jenna** is an proffessional ice skater, she has a boyfriend of 2 years. No Prior Criminal Charges on her...But Her Boyfriend has a history of getting Parking tickets.

**Mac:** No One Filed a Missings Report ??

**Stella: **Not That we know of...

**Mac**_(with a Stirred Look)_**:** Things are starting to look very bad for for her boyfriend....Let's pay him a visit.

* * *

  
_Yeah,_  
_Yeah, Imma up at Brooklyn, now Im down in Tribeca,_  
_right next to DeNiro, But i'll be hood forever,_  
_I'm the new Sinatra, and since i made it here,_  
_i can make it anywhere,yeah they love me everywhere,_  
_i used to cop in Harlem, all of my dominicanos_  
_right there up on Broadway, brought me back to that McDonalds,_  
_took it to my stash spot,Five Sixty Stage street,_  
_catch me in the kitchen like a simmons whipping pastry,_  
_cruising down 8th street,off white lexus,_  
_driving so slow but BK is from Texas,me I'm up at Bedsty,_  
_home of that boy Biggie,now i live on billboard,_  
_and i brought my boys with me,say wat up to Ty Ty, still sipping Malta_  
_sitting courtside Knicks and Nets give me high fives,_  
_N-gga i be spiked out, i can trip a referee,tell by my attitude that I most definitely from…_

_In New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,There's nothing you can't do, Now you're in New York, These streets will make you feel brand new, Big lights will inspire you,Lets here it for New York!_

**  
EXT. NEW YORK - MIDTOWN.**

Appartment Place, Long Narrow dark hallway,eerie atmosphere surrounds the apartments.

**Flack** and **Mac** Approached Apt. # 442. Mac knocks on the door, Flack Slowly Draws his gun.

No-one answered the door.

**Flacked** backed up and kicked the door open. **Mac** and **Flack** Split Up -Slowly Moving around the apartment.

A man walks into the apartment...Flack turns quickly his gun in front of him.

**Flack:** Don't Move!

**Mac** quickly walks into the room.

The Young man raised his hands in the air -as if to say "I surrender".

**Mac:** Can we help You ?

**Jacob:** I'm the owner, I live here........

**Flack:** Your Jenna's Boyfriend ???

**Jacob:** Uhhmm...Yeah....

**Mac:** Are You aware of the fact that your girlfriend has been missing....???

**Jacob:** Well, She goes to Wollman`s Ice Rink in Central Park in the morning, Then she has practice. They Only Time we have with each other is late evening.....But even then she is too tired to just sit and watch TV together.

**Flack:** Well as much as I hate to interrupt this "wonderful" conversation, But I think It Would Be Much Better in the precinct.

**EXT. NEW YORK – Police Precinct**

Interrogation Room, Mac and Flack are there with Jenna's Boyfriend.

**Mac:** So, Would like you like to start or should I Mr. Emery?

**Jacob:** Ok, Look, My girlfriend is not ah home most of the time....I`m pretty used to being by myself. She calls between practice and whatnot......I have no reason to kill her.

**Flack:** Is that Right?

**Mac:** Let me _rephrase that. _We found male DNA on her neck...and I bet If Get a sample of yours we can find a match!

**Jacob:** I know my rights. And I want a lawyer!

**Flack:** Better Hope He`s a Good One ......

**Jacob:** If that`s all.......

**Mac:** For now............

Jacob storms out of the room..

**Flack :** We need more evidence...otherwise we got nothing to hang on to.............

**Mac:** A Crime of Passion.....We just have to prove that his girlfriends death was a result of jealousy.

**Flack:** Jealousy?

**Mac:** He said his girlfriend spends more time on ice than at home...He felt left out...He couldn`t stop her from doing what she loves..

**Flack:** It`s Part of the package......

**Mac:** He couldn`t convince her to be with him.....he got upset and decided to get even.

**Flack:** I never quite understood relationships...............

Both Exit

* * *

**Stella** Enters the DNA Lab where **Danny** is analyzing evidence........

**Stella:** Hey Danny, Any Luck?

**Danny**(sighs): Not as much as I hoped, We have nothing to compare the DNA sample wit. Till Then...It's a Cold Case.

**Stella: **He touchedthe furniture in the interrogating room....Maybe we can try that....???

**Danny:** It's a long shot.....But It's better than what've got right now.

Danny in the Interrogating Room – Swabbing for DNA.....

Back to the Lab......Entering Data into the Computer..........

**Stella:** Well, How Are We Doing???

**Danny:** Give it a moment

**Stella:** Right......

Computer returns the information.....

**Danny:** Alright, Here we go......Great!

Both stare at the computer screen

**Stella:** What is it???

**Danny:** It's almost a match in DNA.......Now How can that be???

**Stella:** There must be a mistake.....Are you sure you did everything right?

**Danny:** Stell, After all the time I've been here,you choose now to doubt me?

**Stella:** I'm sorry, but you know that this lab under a microscope...

**Danny:** Right, Right, I'm sorry.

**Stella:** I don't understand how the DNA on our Vic Only Half-Matches Our Suspect......

**Danny: **Maybe he has a disease that mutates DNA???

**Stella: **He didn't seem sick....

To Be Continued...............


End file.
